The Softest Piano Note
I made may to my hotel room and spotted my husband and a few women around him.I rolled my eyes with a light scoff and sat beside him at a piano and started to play a french melody.The women’s eyes draw towards me before they kept admiring my husband.I sighed knowing my husband was quite the player and could not be tied down by just one women.It was only enough time before i’d see my husband cheating or leaving me for another women.I sighed once more before i stood up smoothing out my mint green dress and storming away to the ballroom.My husband followed after me locking arms with a loving smile.I smiled back only for him to brush back my jet back hair,”Dont hide your features”he whispered only for me to roll my eyes once again quite annoyed with him. ' ' After the dinner party settled down he insisted on sitting beside this widow Melody.They made good conversation while i stayed silent and barely touched my food.I let out a sigh and kept trying to get my husband to notice me.Eventually Melody and my husband soon left together with smiling faces and giggles,their hands connected by their pinkies.I put on a fake smile and got up once the dinner had finished and walked back to the shares room.I passed by my beloved piano and smiled seeing the loving thing i had enjoyed but soon started to walk to my room.I yawned softly as i spotted the door. ' ' I reached for the handle only to pause hearing the noises,groaning and moaning.I froze in the horror of my husband laying with another woman.I couldn’t process this!He wouldn’t dare.I instantly opened the door as quietly as i could only to see my husband was in the process of being with another woman.I covered my mouth in horror.I slowly backed up so they couldn’t see me intill i knocked over that lovely candle we kept by the door for a romantic vibe and slowly closed the door.I cried softly covering my mouth as he weeped and made my way to my beloved piano. ' ' I cried even harder as i threw myself into my piano and a few notes played i kept crying and whining trying to not startle the busy couple.I eventually calmed myself down and silently played the piano.I slowly felt myself drifting off into a deep sleep as i attempted to stay awake only for my body to eventually give in to a deep and dark sleep.I opened my eyes and felt everything heat up around me.I felt a sharp burn on my ankle and leaped onto the piano.I cried softly seeing the fire all around and my eyes and whimpered even louder.I’m scared out of my mind as the flame rose higher and higher in till i was engolfed in flames.The world around me got dizzy as i let out a few more coughs and sighed softly as i felt myself going in and out and eventually gave up and layed on my piano as i felt a deep and cursed sleep fall over me. I soon woke up and looked around a hotel in horror as i tried to call out to people but nobody noticed me.I cried softly as i tried to get the firefighter to notice me.The whole hotel was burned to the ground and people assumed it was the head chef in the kitchen.He was quickly sued for millions.My husband and Melody were safely out the building and years later started a life together.He owns the hotel that was currently rebuilt.They have a lovely daughter named Elizabeth and a painting of me is placed over the piano.Did he care that much to do this for me?now at nights i would sobb softly as i would play my lovely piano while i would wait for others to listen to the lovely song of Ezmerelda.